Sumeragi
Sumeragi (スメラギ) is a character from Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Taketora in the Japanese version and by David Stanbra in the English version. Profile Sumeragi is the deceased king of Hoshido. He is father of Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura through his first wife Ikona, and the stepfather of the Avatar by marrying Mikoto. Prior to the events of Fates, Garon called Sumeragi to Cheve to discuss negotiation terms due to the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Sumeragi took the Avatar with them, believing that Garon was willing to end the war. When he arrived, Garon revealed to him that it was a trap and ordered his soldiers to attack them. Sumeragi sacrificed himself so that the Avatar would be protected from the barrage of arrows then was finished by Garon. If the Avatar gains an S-support with any of the Hoshido siblings, they will explain that Mikoto came to Sumeragi one day with a newborn baby, the Avatar. While Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura never knew about this until their S-Support conversation and/or Chapter 24, Ryoma knew from the start that the Avatar was a step-sibling but swore silence until the time was right; such as if he fell in love with the female Avatar or to clarify information about their relation after the fact had already been revealed to the Avatar. However, the Avatar is established to be the middle child, which suggests Sumeragi's first wife, Ikona, was still alive at the time and that he did not marry Mikoto until Ikona had died or divorced him soon after giving birth to Sakura. After Ikona's death he married Mikoto and so the Avatar became his middle-stepchild. All Routes In Chapter 5, Sumeragi appears as a hooded man, drawing the Avatar's Ganglari to him in an attempt to kill the Avatar. He explodes the sword at the town square, destroying most of the surrounding area and killing the people at the square. Despite this, the Avatar still survives. In response, Sumeragi uses the sword to throw shards of metal at them, but Mikoto sacrifices her life to protect them. Ryoma challenges the Hooded Man after knowing he is the suspect, unaware of his true identity. As the Avatar is still alive, he calls Vallite soldiers to help finish the job. However, he is no match for an enraged Avatar and seemingly disappears after his defeat. Revelation Sometime after his death, Anankos revived him as his puppet. Sumeragi reappears in Chapter 25 first appearing in his hooded outfit seen in Chapter 5 where he reveals that he was the one who killed Mikoto. He commends the Hohsidan siblings for becoming strong. Driven by a lust for battle he commands that his children give him the best fight of his life. After crossing blades with his family, Sumeragi is defeated. As he lays on the ground, the Hoshidan siblings quickly surround him and desperately try to save him. However, he simply praises his children for surpassing his expectations of them. He also apologizes to the Avatar for not being strong enough to protect them the day he was killed. However, the Avatar tells him that the few memories they have of him are filled with happiness and love. He also asks if they saw Mikoto before battling him, which the Avatar affirms. Sumeragi tells them that he did love her dearly, even if their time together was short, even revealing that he fell in love with her at first sight. However, Sumeragi's body begins to dissipate as he finally can express that he can die with no regrets, knowing that his children will be able to finish the fight against Anankos. Hidden Truths Sumeragi serves as the boss of the first part of Hidden Truths, where he and a group of Vallites have been tasked with hunting down Anankos' "heart". He and his soldiers attack Owain, Inigo and Severa, who Anankos had asked to help him with his problem. Despite their overwhelming numbers, Sumeragi is eventually defeated and escapes back to Valla. Personality As the king of Hoshido, Sumeragi was benevolent to his people and treated them fairly. When he was not busy with policies, however, Sumeragi cared deeply for his family, having fun with them as he wanted to be the best father he could. He cared very little of being the Hoshidan King and took little enjoyment out of it. However, in the Female Avatar and Yukimura Conversation it is revealed that he would always be happy to see his children after a long day. Sumeragi also has a different view in warfare; in a support conversation between Yukimura and the male Avatar, Sumeragi told him that there is no point in killing soldiers who have surrendered and disliked killing the enemy without letting them have a chance to surrender. Fuga explains to the male Avatar that Sumeragi was a bit of a troublemaker in his youth, he loved to play tricks on the servants, but mellowed out as he grew older. In-Game As an Enemy Chapter 5 - Mother |-| All Difficulties= Sword - A |Item=Kodachi }} Revelation Chapter 25 - Blades Drawn |-|Normal= Sword - S |Item=Hagakure Blade (Dropped) Demon Ganglari }} |-|Hard= Sword - S |Item=Hagakure Blade (Dropped) Demon Ganglari }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item=Hagakure Blade (Dropped) Demon Ganglari }} Xenologue 7 - Hidden Truths 1 |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Sword - A |Item=Sunrise Katana }} Xenologue 19 - Heirs of Fate 5: Endless Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item=Hagakure Blade Demon Ganglari Master Seal (Dropped) }} Quotes Chapter 5 Pre-Battle Vs. Ryoma *'Ryoma:' Vengeance will be mine... Prepare to die! *'???:' Heh. Heh. Heh... Defeated Chapter 25 (Revelation) Vs. Ryoma *'Sumeragi:' Ryoma...my eldest son...my pride...I hunger for the glory of a battle between us. I expect nothing less than your best—you will be getting mine! *'Ryoma:' My father...was a respectable man, a just king, and a true samurai. You, fueled by a lust for battle and glory, are not that man. I will destroy you for pretending to be him! Vs. Avatar *'Sumeragi: 'Avatar.... ''You needn't rely on your sword alone. There is a greater power within you. Unleash it-avenge your mother. Give me a real battle! *'Avatar:' Father! Defeated Hidden Truths 1 Defeated Heirs of Fate 5: Endless Dawn Vs. Shiro * '''Sumeragi:' Hmm. I thought I recognized something about you. Is that my prized sword you carry? * Shiro: Huh? You're saying this used to be YOUR sword?! * Sumeragi: Indeed. Though it's been so many years that I can hardly remember it now. Yes, you make a fitting heir. I See the lust for power in your eyes that I had. The mortal struggle between you and I shall no doubt become legend! * Shiro: But if this sword was yours once... that would have to mean... No way! * Sumeragi: Take your best stance, for here I come! Vs. Kiragi * Sumeragi: Ah... you have inherited the Fujin Yumi. * Kiragi: You've seen my bow before? * Sumeragi: Indeed. It is a divine weapon passed through the royal family—my family. I've wanted to test myself against it. I never expected that you would be the one to grant that desire. * Kiragi: Wait a sec... you're King Sumeragi! * Sumeragi: None other. Mark this moment, wielder of the Fujin Yumi. For you look upon he who will be your demise! * Kiragi: Whoa whoa whoa! If you're really the old king, why are you fighting me?! Grandpa, we just met! You don't need to rush right into killing me! Help! Defeated * Sumeragi: The blood of your parents that runs within you... It is strong indeed... (teleports to the inner map as an ally unit) * Sumeragi: Forgive me, children... for I have no regrets. I am proud... to see what became of my bloodline... My kingdom is in good hands... Now, go. Let my corpse be no obstacle... on your path to triumph... (activates Dragon Vein) Critical/Skill Quote *"This is the end!" Defeated Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Sumeragi (皇) can translate as "emperor". If the character of Sumeragi is broken up, it can be read as 白王 which translate as "White King". Trivia *If Takumi changes to the Swordmaster class his outfit will look similar to that of Sumeragi's. *Sumeragi shares his voice actor, David Stanbra, with Xander, Kaze, Shura, Kilma and the Rainbow Sage. Gallery Sumeragiavatar.png|Sumeragi's official Twitter icon Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies